


偷窥4

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥4

李赫宰进入的极具耐心，肉棒缓缓的插入，将人闭合着的穴肉一点点挤开，全根没入后，又缓缓地抽插。  
那种不真实感又在李东海身上重现。无数个夜晚里，他都有梦到李赫宰以同样的姿势，也是这样的细致温柔的开端，却又嫩顶弄的他小穴深处都酸胀的厉害。梦的结局都会是他被人灌满，在睡醒后将千百倍的空虚灌满他的身体和灵魂。  
“这种时候，还在分心，在想什么？”李赫宰瞧着身下人的眼神涣散，恶狠狠的咬了一口对方的肩膀，当作惩罚。牙印在人白嫩的肩头很显眼，李东海回了神，正和李赫宰的眼睛对视。他像只鸵鸟似的，羞得恨不得把自己的头埋到土里。  
下巴被人的手指捏住，让他没有地方躲闪。“东海，喜欢这样吗？”李赫宰话音刚落温柔的顶到深处，在人又湿又热的深处细细研磨，又缓缓地抽离，每次都卡在点子上，给李东海一点快感后就马上抽离。  
李东海被折磨的意识都模糊了，他现在没有别的功夫再去想别的，他只希望对方能够狠狠的操进来抽插。李赫宰却没有丝毫想要满足他的样子，他还变本加厉的舔弄着李东海的耳根。被温热的湿透填过，不只是肩膀瑟缩，李东海的全身都在发颤。  
“哥哥…别玩了…”李东海的眼角挂着泪，带着奶音的鼻腔闷哼出好听的曲调。“不喜欢吗？我下面，夹的哥哥不够舒服吗？”说着他将双腿缠在了李赫宰的腰间，还用手抱住对方的手臂，把人拉的离自己更紧。  
李赫宰能感受到李东海的鼻息拍打到他的脸上，对方细长弯曲的睫毛好像都能扇出微风。他盯着李东海泛红的眼角和殷红的双唇。挺巧的鼻尖上落着薄汗。  
李赫宰不禁感叹长得像个新生天使般纯洁的人，怎么会做出这种荒唐又淫荡的事来。接下来他就听到身下的天使，张了张红色的双唇，舌头在有些干裂的嘴巴上舔了舔，露出可爱的虎牙。带着俏皮的意味道：“哥哥知道吗，从哥哥搬过来，住到我家对面，我就看到你了，哥哥在家里，不爱穿衣服吧。”  
说到这里，李东海轻笑了一下，眼神炽热的盯着李赫宰的眼睛。“哥哥每一次，怎么玩自己，怎么把人带回家操的，我都看在眼里。”  
李赫宰忽然觉得自己引以为豪的自控力在一点点瓦解，他虽然知道李东海在偷看他，但真实的听到对方把这一事实说出，他居然在兴奋的颤栗。  
“我的这里…”李东海拉着李赫宰的手，摸到他挺立的前身，“每晚都在想着哥哥，怎么狠狠地操我，才能射出来。”  
李赫宰的喉头滑动了一下，嘴巴明明是干燥的，他却忍不住的重复做吞咽动作。  
“所以哥哥，操我吧，我里面不舒服吗。”李东海说着，弓着腰缓缓的自己扭动起来，但是平躺的姿势让他也没办法过多的运动，他只能以比李赫宰刚刚还缓慢的速度动弹着。  
现在被磨得难受的对象换了个人，李东海的挑逗完全奏效。李赫宰双手撑在李东海头的两侧，充勃起的肉棒不再克制住速度，用力的抽插起身下的人。  
“哈..嗯…哥哥…哈啊..好棒”李东海终于满足的享受到对方的给予，他的腿把人的腰缠的更紧了。他仰着头，眼睛眯成了一条缝，挺着胸膛，手指玩弄着自己的乳首。  
“嗯..这里痒..哥哥…捏一下..好难受啊..用力点”  
李赫宰捏住李东海的乳头揉捏拉扯，身下的力道比手上的更用力。  
他嫌李东海的腿缠着他，让他不好发力，嫌弃的把人的腿扯下来，扶着对方大腿根，让人的双腿分的更开，粗壮的分身在人白嫩的股间进进出出，仔细还能看到粉嫩的小穴被撞的分分合合，李东海的水流的更多了，在强烈的抽插下变成白色的黏糊糊的东西贴在两人交合处。  
“不许叫哥哥，叫我的名字。”李赫宰磨了磨牙，含住对方的乳尖，他听到李东海这样叫他是兴奋地，但是想到换成另外一个男人，或许也会被李东海这样喊，同样被人操的说不出话，他就气的抓心挠肝。  
李东海愣了愣，反应了好几秒才想起对方的名字来。“赫..赫宰呀..”对方的名字像是一颗种子，迅速的在李东海的心里生根发芽，在自己汁水的浇灌下茁壮成长，结出艳丽的果实。  
名字和称呼的区别在床上还是很大的，就好像刚才，李东海只是念着对方的可口的肉体，对方具体的模样他是记不清的。  
李东海伸手把自己眼眶周围的泪水擦掉，仔仔细细的看着身上的人。  
浓密的剑眉把李赫宰整张脸显得英俊又健气，但圆滚的杏眼柔化了对方锋利的视线。挺翘的鼻子下是红色的薄唇，凸起的喉结不时的动弹几下。李东海看呆了，情不自禁伸手摸了摸对方的脸。  
“.…是笨蛋吗？”李赫宰看着对方这样傻不拉几的神情有些忍不住，咧着嘴笑了出来。李东海脸瞬间就又红了，他从李赫宰的眼底瞧到了自己的样子。他情不自禁咬住了嘴唇小声道：“喜欢你…你真好看..”  
李赫宰没有回应，只是加深了交合处的力度。一下下顶着李东海的g点，冲撞了几十下，李东海觉得自己像飘在天边的一朵白云，被气流吹着越升越高，当李赫宰的手抚摸上他的下身，撸动了几下后，李东海啪的一下在天边炸成了一朵花。  
李赫宰瞧着李东海弓的像个虾米，身体一抖一抖的，精液一股股的射出来沾在自己手上。等李东海重新瘫软下来，他觉得对方体内的温度好像又升温了。他勾着手指，把沾着对方精液的食指塞进对方嘴里。  
“唔…唔..唔哈…嗯..”李东海努力的吮吸着对方的手指，鼻腔和嘴巴都嗅着自己腥腥的味道，并不是很好闻，但在这种时候确实绝佳的催情药。李赫宰的手指在他嘴里搅动着，舌头也被人恶意的拉扯，抠挖。模仿着下身律动的样子，甚至更过分。  
李东海以为到这里就结束了，他发颤的双腿给李赫宰的性能力打了一百分。没想到李赫宰拉着他的胳膊，自己坐在了床上，靠着床头。  
李赫宰一只胳膊圈着他的腰，勾着一个莫名的笑：“这样..可以更深一些。”  
李东海瞪大了眼睛，刚休息了一会的小穴又被人进入，这次果然如同对方说的一样，他觉得对方的肉棒可能顶到他的肚子了，体内酸胀的他想尖叫出来，他难受的啜泣着，往人怀里倒过去想求饶。  
“不许撒娇，好好坐直了。”李赫宰拒绝了他的拥抱，抬腰网上顶。  
这个时候的李东海已经爽的说不出话来了，他激烈的喘着气，和李赫宰对视着。那男人的表情带着揶揄和挑衅，好像瞧不起李东海这幅窝囊的样子。  
李东海的心也觉得酸起来，眼圈忍不住又红了。  
“又怎么了啊，怎么又哭了，明明爽的一直在夹我..哭的像被强迫一样”李赫宰一向不喜欢床伴扮可怜，他喜欢对方和自己同样激烈的回应。但是李东海这幅倔强又委屈的样子让他欢喜的不行，只想把对方欺负到哭出声。  
李东海这会儿已经没有什么力气了，要不是李赫宰揽住他的腰，这会儿他已经滑下去成一摊烂肉了“你笑话我..不许笑我”李东海一张口就是断不住的呻吟，他断断续续的说着话。  
引得李赫宰欺负他的更厉害了。“不喜欢哥哥这么操你吗？刚刚还那么骚，那么会勾男人，我还没射你就不行了？”  
你妈的，你是平常人吗？李东海在心里臭骂李赫宰不要脸，他以前给李赫宰计时过，40分钟射出来是李赫宰最快的时间。  
“你轻点…你别欺负我了..哈啊..”李东海的双手扶着床面，被人顶的一跳一跳的。  
“我轻点怎么喂饱你，瞧你骚的，每天都想被大鸡吧干吧？现在吃到了又说不要了？嗯？”李赫宰垂着眼，用力更猛了些。  
李东海最后还是撑不住了，被李赫宰操的又射了两次，前端射出的精液和水快没有什么区别。他耍赖皮一样倒在对方怀里，下巴搭在人肩头，带着鼻音在人耳边撒娇。  
“赫宰哥哥，我不行了，你什么时候才能射啊”  
李赫宰吻住他的嘴唇，把人顺势放倒，李东海的肉穴像长着吸盘，明明说自己受不了了，却一直紧紧咬着他的下身不放开，他能感觉到对方对自己精液的渴望，不再特意憋着。冲撞了几百下，拉高了李东海的腿，射进了对方体内最深处。  
李东海侧着脸，一扭扭的把脸埋起来，鼻子哭哭啼啼的抽噎着，他觉得自己被人干的快散架。背部的肌肉带动着双臂都紧绷着，明明也没有剧烈的动作，只是那样躺着而已，他的胳膊却止不住的发颤。不止是合不上双腿，他连举胳膊都觉得费力。他现在觉得的自己闭上眼就能昏睡过去，虽然肌肉紧绷，但他明明就没有一丝力气去操控自己的身体。  
“赫宰呀…”李东海发出了声音，沙哑的连他自己都觉得吃惊。“喜欢你…让我休息一下…休息一下再让你干…不要下一次就不来了。”到这个时候他都记得的，李赫宰身边的床伴没有一个露过第二面。  
李赫宰失笑，看着身下的人迅速睡着了。从人体内退出，只是干的太深，精液居然就留在了对方体内没有一起流出。  
李赫宰将手指插进李东海体内，想帮人把精液引出来，却发现李东海的小穴突突跳跃，迅速的又吮吸起自己的手指起来。  
“真是贪吃鬼啊..等你睡醒了再来一次好了”


End file.
